


Up All Night (To Get Some)

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'M SORRY I'M SORRY</p>
<p>Blame <a href="http://andwhatyousaid.tumblr.com">andwhatyousaid</a> for the additions to <a href="http://andwhatyousaid.tumblr.com/post/60830035224/pharrell-williams-to-write-songs-for-one-direction">this post</a>. Pharrell & fanboy!Liam & 'tongue action' = this. I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!</p>
<p>This is sort of cracky porn? But warning for mild dubcon - thought Liam is delighted and very up for it, there's a bit of initial attempt at coercion. /o\</p>
<p>Disclaimer: this is all terribly fictional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night (To Get Some)

Liam's a little bit drunk. Not awfully drunk, not the kind where he won't remember this tomorrow, not the kind where he's not quite sure where he is, but the kind where he knows _exactly_ where his is, and is terribly, _terribly_ excited about it.

Because where he is is _in a recording studio with Pharrell_. 

They're not really doing anything, like, music-y, just hanging out in a recording studio. Liam imagines people like Pharrell do this all the time. In case, like, genius could strike at any moment. There were other people and some drinks here earlier, but in that blurry-swirl of a fun drunk night, he doesn't quite remember when they all left and now it's just - wow. Just him and Pharrell in the studio. Just, you know, no big deal. He texts Zayn, _just hanging with pharrell no big deeealllll_ except his phone autocorrects it to _no big Dean all_ , but Zayn will get it, he's quite good at translating autocorrect back into Liam. 

"So, Liam," says Pharrell. "You having a good night?"

"Oh god, yes," enthuses Liam. "Brilliant. This is just - you know. Very cool." He stops himself with difficulty from telling Pharrell he's such a big fan, again, because it seems terribly important to let Pharrell know just how _cool_ Liam thinks he is, but at the same time, well. It's sort of weird and startling to be on this side of it. It was especially weird asking for a photo, but how could he _not_. It's _Pharrell_.

Pharrell smirks at him. "Awesome." He slides his rolly chair closer to Liam, and somehow manages to look suave and cool while he does it. Liam always feels like a five year old going "Whee!" when he rolls around in rolly chairs. 

Pharrell grins at him again, then sits forward, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands. "Listen," he says.

Liam nods, to show he's listening.

"I know we were sorta joking around earlier, but dude, if you for real interested in doing some stuff with me, some songwriting, whatever works out, then let me know, alright?"

Liam blinks. "I," he says, then, "Erm." He blinks again, then grins. "Really? Are, er. Are you joking?" Because there is no way actual Pharrell is talking like he'd actually work with One Actual Direction.

Pharrell laughs, his head tipping back, and his teeth are very white and very perfect. "Aw, man!" he says. "No, no way, I ain't joking with you, kid. I'm totally serious. But," he says then, voice going serious, fixing Liam with a look. He raises one eyebrow, and Liam shivers, and nods again.

"But I don't work with just anyone, you dig?"

Liam isn't totally sure he does dig, at least, not exactly what Pharrell means - of course Pharrell doesn't work for you just anyone, he's _Pharrell_ , but didn't he just say? But he nods anyway.

Pharrell smiles slow and wide, and Liam shivers a bit again, echoes the smile a bit helplessly.

"So," says Pharrell. "We can work something out, alright?"

Lim blinks and nods. Whatever Pharrell wants, he's completely up for it. Down for it. Cool with it.

Pharrell sighs and shakes his head a bit like he's disappointed, but he keeps smiling at Liam. "You're sweet, you know that, right? You're sweet." 

"Um," says Liam. "Thanks?" He doesn't know if he really wants to be 'sweet', but a compliment from Pharrell is, well, _a compliment from Pharrell._

Pharrell rolls a little closer, still suave, and reaches out to touch Liam's face. His hand is big and warm on Liam's cheek, and goosebumps rocket down Liam's spine, because Pharrell is touching him. He wants to get his phone and text Zayn, _pharrell is touching meeeee_ , but that might be a bit weird, and also getting his phone out of his pocket might break the moment. Because he's having a moment. With _Pharrell_.

"Real sweet," he says again. "You're a good looking boy, aintcha? Good voice on you. Good mouth, too."

His thumb drags over Liam's bottom lip, and Liam's belly goes all hot and shivery before he realises - finally what, exactly, Pharrell is getting at, here.

When Pharrell says, work something out, he means a sex thing; like the music industry's version of the casting couch. Pharrell wants Liam to give him a blow job so he'll consider working with One Direction musically. 

This is the _best day ever_. 

"Oh," says Liam, and swallows, licks his lips. " _Oh._ "

Pharrell raises that eyebrow again, and Liam shivers again, harder. His knees feel a bit weak, so it's not really hard to slither out of his chair clumsily - fuck, Pharrell would have made that look so smooth - and lands on his knees between Pharrell's already spread legs. 

"Alright, my man," says Pharrell, sounding pleased, and Liam takes a breath. 

He licks his lips again, then puts both his hands on Pharrell's thighs, and looks up hopefully. 

"Is this okay?"

Pharrell grins, and he is so terribly attractive. His thumb runs over Liam's mouth again, and Liam opens his mouth obediently - maybe even eagerly - and fights the urge to let his eyes flutter shut. 

"Shit, kiddo, you're totally into this, aren't ya? Alright, alright, c'mere," Pharrell says, sliding the hand to the back of Liam's neck and tugging lightly, and Liam shuffles forward in between Pharrell's legs, sliding his hands up the lean slope of Pharrell's thighs, feeling the heat of them bleed through his thin jeans. 

He looks away from Pharrell's face, to his, his, his ultimate destination, and he can see the bulge under Pharrell's flies. He goes a bit lightheaded at the thought that's Pharrell's cock, right there, and he's going to put it in his mouth. His tongue feels weird, too big for his mouth, and he keeps having to swallow, he's salivating so much. 

"Um," he says, mainly to himself, as Pharrell is still gently guiding his head closer. He's not, like, really done this before, but he's thought about doing it quite a lot; _really_ a lot now that denying it seems silly when he's about to actually do it, and he's had it done to him a fair amount, so he's quite confident he can give it a good shot. 

He licks his lips again, and pushes his hands all the way up, gasping involuntarily as he feels the thick heat of cock under his fingers. He goes to undo the button, but it's too tight and fiddly, and he can't seem to undo it. So not smooth. 

Pharrell chuckles above him, and Liam can feel himself go red, but Pharrell just says, "Aw, sweet boy," which is both patronising and kind of, like, nice, and pushes Liam's hands away and deftly undoes his flies all the way while Liam keeps his hands safely further down his thighs. 

Pharrell lifts his hips enough to push his jeans down a bit, taking his underwear too, and his cock sort of springs out, bobbing there, half hard, and um. It's really big, and pretty, of course it is, it's _Pharrell's cock_ , there would be something wrong in the fabric of the universe if Pharrell's cock wasn't big and pretty. Liam's mouth waters so hard it sort of hurts, his cheeks cramping, and he swallows again.

He clears his throat, and shuffles in a little bit more, until his chest is pressed against the inside of Pharrell's thighs, and, wow, he can smell it, Pharrell 's cock. His mouth waters again and he's aware his own cock is sort of throbbing pleasantly between his legs, and his brain is spinning in little circles that begin and end with _I'm about to give Pharrell Williams a blowjob_. Okay. Okay.

He reaches out a hand when Pharrell's hand pushes the back of his head again, and wraps his fingers around his cock; it's hot, and twitches a bit in his grasp. "Go on," says Pharrell encouragingly, and Liam nods, and purses his lips, leans in to press a kiss to the head. He tastes it immediately, files it away in his brain - oh my god, I know what Pharrell's cock tastes like! - and breathes in through his nose.

"You don't gotta worship it, just suck it," says Pharrell, but he's smirking down at Liam not unkindly.

"Mmm-hmm," hums Liam agreeably, and parts his lips, slides them open around the heft of Pharrell's cock and goes down about an inch, til he has the whole head in his mouth, and starts to suck.

"Aww, yeah," says Pharrell, and strokes the hand on Liam's head up into his hair then down his neck, which feels lovely, as does, surprisingly, the cock in his mouth. It feels bigger than he thought, even just with the head in like this his jaw feels shoved open, but it also feels really, really good. Liam isn't sure if it's because it's Pharrell, or because he just apparently really likes cock, but that's, really, a dilemma for another day, another day that doesn't involve R'n'B legends asking him to get on his knees for them.

He wriggles a bit, settling down onto his thighs and spreading his legs to give his own cock more room to plump up, and takes in a breath through his nose and goes a bit further down on Pharrell. It's easy at first, but then he chokes and splutters a bit when it nudges right at the back of his mouth, and Pharrell says "Easy," as Liam pulls up a bit. He knows he hates it when people stop, though, so he keeps sucking on the bit in his mouth, and uses his hand on the rest, and hey, this is kind of fun. Not too hard.

He goes down again, a bit more slowly, and Pharrell makes a low encouraging noise. "Good boy," he says, and Liam feels warm all over at the praise, and his cock twitches all eagerly in his jeans, which might be a bit weird, but it's fine, it's another dilemma for another day. He's always liked being told he's doing a good job.

He's not going to try and deepthroat him - wow, that would be a great story, _I deepthroated Pharrell my first time!!_ but it could also end very badly and Liam is a forward thinker, so he stops short of it. He sucks and uses his hand and it might all get a bit slobbery, but he uses his tongue generously along on the throbbing vein that runs fatly up the underside of Pharrell's cock, and the noises Pharrell is making and the way he's urging Liam down harder are all good signs.

His jaw is aching quite a lot, and his lips feel sore and swollen, but it feels good, like the deep ache in his muscles after he's been for a run or lifted a really cool amount, and his dick really likes it; he's really hard, and it's wedged awkwardly in his jeans, pressed along the crease of his thigh and he can feel himself getting his Calvin Kleins all wet and sticky. He thinks, maybe, he could come like this, if he could just rub the heel of his hand down on his dick, he might lose it, just nut off right there in his jeans; but he's got one hand wanking messy and hard at Pharrell and the other steadying himself on Pharrell's leg, so he doesn't. Maybe he can get off anyway. This is really very exciting.

Pharrell's breathing is getting rougher and louder, and Liam can feels his hips shifting, wanting to fuck up into Liam's mouth, and that's, god, wow, a really great thought. Pharrell just, like, maybe holding his head in both hands and going for it. He moans, without quite meaning to, and Pharrell swears, both hands now on Liam's head, not quite pushing him down, but close enough to it that Liam's head swims and he moans again.

"Oh, wow, you're so - into this, shiiit, you little - oh, _good_ boy," says Pharrell, and Liam really seriously might come. He goes down again, kissing the circle of his hands and feeling Pharrell's cock bump up against the soft back of his throat. He gags a little bit, but it's okay, because Pharrell makes a strangled noise, and Liam can feel his cock stiffen up all big and throbbing and extra hard in his mouth, straining against his stretched lips. Liam's heart thumps - Pharrell is going to come! in his mouth! and he has a panicked moment about what to do. Obviously he has to swallow, that's fine, he can't spit it out, you don't spit Pharrell's come out onto the floor of a recording studio, there are probably laws against it - but it seems almost like a waste, for a minute. This is Pharrell's come, he can't just swallow it all away! Maybe he should see if Pharrell wants to come on his face?

This is not a dilemma for another day, but it's a dilemma that's solved when Pharrell starts to come, fierce bitter spurts that smear over the roof of Liam's mouth, and Pharrell doesn't loosen his grip, so he doesn't seem to want to pull out and come on Liam's face - that's fine, it sounds fun but maybe a bit messy - so Liam swallows it down, filing away the taste again. He knows it probably just tastes like come, but he hasn't had anyone come in his mouth before, so for now, it's filed under _The taste of Pharrell's come!!_

"Oh shit," breathes Pharrell, when he seems to have stopped coming, though Liam keeps slurping gently at his cock until Pharrell hisses and pulls him off.

Liam blinks up at him, feeling dazed and used and brilliant. 

Pharrell grins sleepily at him, then his eyes slip to Liam's lap, where his cock is painfully hard, probably leaking a little wet circle through his jeans by now. "You gonna do something about that?"

"Oh," says Liam, and his voice croaks, and he goes red. Pharrell is still looking at him, all smirky, and his cock is lying there all fat and shiny on his thigh, and when Liam swallows he can still taste Pharrell's come in his mouth, thick and bitter and lovely. He puts a hand in his own lap, and it feels so, _so_ good when he rubs down, and he folds his fingers over the heft of his cock and squeezes a little bit, and he loses it just like that, face screwed up, breath shoving out in a weird shaky noise, and he comes wetly into his CKs.

"Better?" says Pharrell, and Liam looks up.

"Er, yes," he says. "Much. Thank you? That was cool. Massive. Yeah."

"Thank _you_ , bro," says Pharrell. "You got a talent for that, anyone ever tell you that?"

"No, actually," says Liam, beaming, "but thank you!" He wipes his mouth, and shuffle backwards to a polite distance as Pharrell pulls up his jeans and tucks his cock away.

He feels a bit bad asking, because to Liam, this is sort of a win-win situation, but-- "Did you mean, what you--?"

"Dude, of course!" Pharrell reaches forward and gives Liam a hand up off the floor, which Liam is grateful for as his knees seem to have turned into water and getting back into the chair is harder than it possibly should be. "I never welch on a promise. My word is my word. I'll have my people call your people, don't worry about it. We'll do some good stuff together."

"Alright," says Liam. He feels very lucky, because who gets to give Pharrell a BJ _and_ a promise to work on some music together in the same night? This boy from Wolverhampton, apparently. Who'd have thought. "Sick."

Pharrell grins. "Sick, alright. Hey, you got a way to get back? Don't want you getting mobbed out there. Too sweet for that." Pharrell then actually winks at Liam, and, like, everything is just, great. He doesn't even know how can can explain this feeling in a text. There aren't enough letters.

"Um," he says, for the umpteenth time that night, "yeah." He's smiling sort of dopily, he can tell, and probably looking like an idiot, but he can live with that. "I have a car I can come pick me up, it's not far away."

"Cool, yeah," says Pharrell, and stands, tugs Liam up and into a bro half-hug, slapping him firmly on the shoulder. It seems like maybe the whole blowjob was a vivid hallucination, but he can still feel the pull in the corners of his mouth, and Pharrell definitely looks at his lips and smirks when he pulls back. "Good to see you man. Til next time." And then he's gone from the studio.

Liam sits back down heavily in the chair. _Best day ever_.


End file.
